Document FR 2 954 752 discloses a wheel-and-brake assembly with a gearmotor arranged to drive the wheel in rotation. The brake includes a carrier for carrying braking actuators, which carrier also carries the gearmotor and toothed ring permanently meshing with the gearmotor. A clutch member enables the toothed ring to be selectively connected with the wheel in order to enable the wheel to be driven by the gearmotor. Specifically, that member is an electromagnetic clutch that also extends around the actuator carrier.
Although that type of device presents numerous advantages, it can sometimes be difficult to house in the crowded environment of an aircraft wheel.
There is therefore a need for a device for connecting a gearmotor to an aircraft wheel that is easier to house.
In particular, consideration has been given to constraining the toothed ring in rotation with the wheel, and interposing an idle pinion connection device between the gearmotor and the toothed ring. The pinion is mounted idle on the shaft of the device, which shaft is connected to the gearmotor in order to be driven in rotation. Clutch engagement means act selectively to enable the idle pinion to be constrained selectively to rotate with its shaft in order to provide a connection between the toothed ring and the gearmotor. Nevertheless, the idle pinion is generally also mounted on its shaft via a rolling bearing, such as a roller bearing or a needle bearing. In the event of the bearing of the idle pinion jamming, the gearmotor is connected to the wheel of the aircraft, thereby running the risk of the gearmotor being driven by the wheel, and given the gear ratios that are used, that can lead to the gearmotor being rotated dangerously fast.